Learning the Hard Way
by KaityBee3
Summary: Piper and Phoebe have the chance to bring Prue back for Paige's 30th surprise birthday party. When Prue is revealed to Paige, all hell breaks loose, and Paige bolts.
1. Birthday Girl Paige

Hey everybody...This is my first fan fiction story, and I'm kinda nervous sharing it, so be helpful with your criticism, don't just tell me what I'm doing wrong tell me how you would like me to fix it. Other than that, have fun reading!

The morning light shone through Paige Matthew's window and on to her pale face. Today was her 30th birthday, and she wasn't too thrilled about it either. She decided that it would be best to just stay in bed for the rest of the day until it was safe to come out. Unfortunately, her older sisters barging into her room with a video camera, singing "Happy Birthday" at the top of their lungs thwarted her plans.

"Happy Birthday to you..." finished Phoebe in a very high- pitched voice.

"Happy Birthday sweetie, are you feeling old yet?" asked Piper sweetly.

"Thanks Piper, I really appreciate your sensitivity, and yes to answer you question, I am feeling old, thank you very much." Sarcasm was evident in Paige's voice. "And would you put that friggin' camera away please?"

"Sorry Hun, Piper gave me strict instructions to keep it rolling no matter what your protests were," Phoebe laughed. "Aw, thanks a lot, this is just the day I want to remember," pouted Paige. Piper just laughed, "Prue always made sure that when we woke up on our birthday that there was a video camera present, just so we would have it for later years to look at."

"There it was again," thought Paige "She just cannot go through a whole day without bringing up the topic of Prue." "Ha, well then that's that, I guess the video stays." Paige choked out. Piper and Phoebe were oblivious to the hurt evident in Paige's voice. "Alright, well I'm going to go get changed, and then make you my famous chocolate chip pancakes, then we are going to have to kick you out of the house for the rest of the day, because, well we can't really tell you, so you're just going to have to leave." Laughed Piper. "Alrighty then, I'll go grab a shower, and meet you downstairs in half and hour," replied Paige. "See ya then."


	2. Sisters Always Know Don't They?

Hey Everybody! I want to thank those who reviewed my first chapter, even though it was quite short, and I will try to slowly make them longer. Alright, on with the story...

"Paige! Get your birthday butt down here before I have Leo orb you down," yelled Piper "It's been over and hour!" "You know for a thirty year old, she sure doesn't know how to tell time very well," grumbled Phoebe "I'm hungry! And yes Piper I know that it's her birthday." Piper sighed in defeat. "Alright, Alright, I was just making sure you don't badger her when she does come down." Just as Piper finished her sentence, Paige walked down the stairs and into the dining room. "Sorry I'm late, I just got a call from Glenn wishing me a happy birthday." Paige lied. The truth was she really didn't want to come down to breakfast to hear more comparison's as to 'how much Paige was like Prue' or

'What Paige missed growing up with them.' "Oh, well how's Glenn doing?" questioned Piper. Paige gulped. "Great, just...well he's great." Her nervousness was apparent. "Alright what's going on Paige?" Phoebe asked. She could see right through the act she was putting on. Even though she didn't grow up with Paige, she could tell that she was a crappy liar like herself. "Nothing, I'm just a little stressed out about me being thirty now, and I just wished Glenn were here with me to...soften the blow I guess." Paige managed to spit out. It seemed to satisfy her sisters enough for the moment at least, so she quickly changed the subject. "These pancakes are delicious Piper, you'll have to teach me how to make them some day." Paige complemented. "Thanks Paige, nothing is too good for my baby sister on her birthday!" replied a chipper Piper.

"Alright, now that everybody is finished, why doesn't Paige go to the spa treatment that you got her, Phoebe?" Piper asked in an unusual perky manner. "Yes, that is a super idea Piper, why don't you do that Paige, and actually if you don't leave, like right now your going to be late, and we definitely wouldn't want that now would we Paige?" questioned an equally enthusiastic Phoebe. "Uh...No I guess we wouldn't, oh and thanks for the present Phoebe." Replied an utterly confused Paige. "Oh, ya no problem, now go!" Phoebe said while half leading half pushing Paige out the door. "Have a great time sweetie." Piper said, waving her hand. "Ok now that she's gone now we can summon Prue, and get this party started!" Piper squealed. "Um, Pipe I know we are both really excited about summoning Prue, but it's like 9:30, isn't it a little early?" questioned Phoebe. "Think of it this way, with Prue here, it's an extra set of hands, meaning you have to do less work." Replied Piper. "Good point, lets do it!" Phoebe said as they walked towards the attic.


	3. Surprise!

Hey!!! So I got a number of awesome reviews and I'd like to thank those people who took the time to write them. So let's keep them coming and enjoy this next chapter!

Blinding white lights filled the attic as Piper and Phoebe finished the summoning spell. When the lights dimmed a bit, there was a figure standing there, but not the one they had expected "Oh, my girls, it's great to see you two again!" gushed Patty Halliwell. "Uh, hi mom, um where's Prue?" questioned Piper. "Ya, not that we aren't thrilled to see you, but we were kinda expecting our oldest sister to be here." Explained Phoebe. Just as she finished her sentence, the attic once again filled up with white lights, and again it was not who they were expecting. "What the hell, Grams?" Piper was beginning to get annoyed. "Well, hello to you to Piper," Penny Halliwell retorted. "Where is Prue?" Phoebe, like her sister was starting to get pissed off.

"She's coming, don't worry, we just wanted to tell you that we're going to be here for Paige's birthday surprise, as well as Prue, and..." Patty started, and then quickly became quiet. "Who else is coming mom?" Piper pressed. "Her father, Sam," Penny finished. "Oh well, Paige is certainly in for one hell of a birthday party, first her dead grandmother, and mother, then her dead sister whom she's never met, and to top it all off lets add her estranged father in there for kicks," Piper was starting to panic, what if Paige didn't want everybody here for her birthday? Maybe she just wanted it to be a quiet night with just her sisters, Leo and the boys. "Oh well, to late know, she's just going to have to deal with it," thought Piper.

"Okay, Piper, Paige will be just fine, and you know it, now Sam is going to meet us here in a couple of hours, and Prue should be here right about," Patty started, but as she was about to finish Prue appeared, looking as radiant as ever. "Piper! Phoebe!" Prue exclaimed. "Oh my god, Prue? Is it really you?" questioned Piper. "Mhm, it's really me, come here and give your dead sister a hug," Prue said. Piper and Phoebe ran towards the arms they had both longed to be held in for a long time now. "I missed you so much, Prue," Phoebe choked out. They were all really teary-eyed.

"Alright," Penny clapped her hands, "Let's get this house decorated for Paige's birthday." "Right, I almost forgot what we were doing," stated Piper. "I know, it just kind of slipped my mind too," agreed Phoebe. "Well, anyways, lets get started," Patty, said. Piper, Phoebe, and Prue all ran downstairs to start putting the decorations up, and start cooking the food (well Piper cooked at least). "Do you really think that bringing Prue back for Paige's birthday was the greatest idea?" questioned Patty. "I agree, I think that the girls were doing it to ease their minds, and for their happiness, rather than doing what Paige wanted," Agreed Penny. "Well one things for sure, this is going to be one hell of a party," Laughed Patty.

Sam had arrived a couple hours earlier, and he was absolutely thrilled to be there to meet, and wish a happy birthday to his daughter (AN: Paige hasn't met Sam yet, but the rest of the season went on as it did, oh and Adult Chris has gone [sadly], but baby Chris, and Wyatt are still here). The decorations were basically finished, and the food was laid out on the dining room table. "She should be here like any minute guys, so Prue, and, well all the dead people, go hide in the kitchen until we come and get you," Phoebe directed.

Darryl, Sheila and their kids were there as well, and they wanted to invite some of Paige's friends, but with the family who were supposedly dead, they didn't think it was the best idea. Glenn was invited, but he couldn't make it, but Richard made it, which was really good as they were running low on guests. The front door opened just as all the "dead" people were ushered into the kitchen. "Hey guys, I'm home, I had an awesome day, thank you so much Phoebes," shouted Paige "Where are you?" She walked into the living room where Piper, Phoebe, Leo, Richard, Sheila, Darryl and the kids were seated. "That's great sweetie, were so glad you enjoyed yourself," Phoebe said.

"Now we have a couple more surprises, other than these lovely guests," Piper quickly said. "Hi Darryl, Hi Sheila, Wow, Hi Richard, didn't expect to see you here," Paige gave a slight wave. "Now if you would just take a seat, we'll bring them out," Phoebe excitedly said as she pushed Paige on to the couch beside Richard. Piper and Phoebe went into the kitchen, and a couple minutes later, Patty, followed by Sam, Penny, and finally Prue, sauntered out. Paige's eyes settled on Prue, and it wasn't for a couple of minutes that she realized she was staring. "Happy Birthday Paige!" Exclaimed Prue.

I'm going to leave it at that, and you guys tell me what you think. Review, please!!!


	4. Easing the Pain

**So...I ended the last chapter with a cliffhanger, as you all know, so I'm not gonna drag this out, cause I know you're all anxious to see Paige's reaction...so on with it then.**

"Oh my God!" Paige exclaimed with wide eyes "What the Hell are you doing here?" Paige said in an angry voice, while she looked around at the worried faces. "Um, this was...uh, kind of your surprise," replied a worried Phoebe. "Bull-shit! You guys didn't bring Prue back to surprise me, you did this for yourselves!" Paige yelled in a disbelieving tone. "Paige, just calm down sweetie, lets all just go sit down and work this out," reasoned Patty "There is no way in Hell that I'm going to sit on the same couch, let alone in the same room as these...these...you know what? I can't even think of anything to describe these two with, I can't begin to tell you how hurt, and angry I am, I think that maybe I should just pack my bags and get the hell out of here," yelled Paige.

"Paige, sweetie, I know you probably don't recognize me, but I'm Sam, your father, and I just want to let you know that I don't think Piper and Phoebe were trying to intentionally hurt you," Sam tried to explain. "Oh for God's sake! First you bring back Prue to replace me, because apparently I'm not good enough, and then you bring back my mother and father to try and rationalize your stupid decision?" Paige screamed, "I'm sick of this and you know what I'm going to leave now, I'll be back for my stuff sometime this week, oh and Richard, Darryl, Sheila, thanks for coming," Paige faked a smile. "Paige wait, please, can we just talk to you?" attempted Piper. The only answer Piper heard was quiet, but firm all the same "Screw you Piper!" Paige said as she walked towards the door, and slammed it hard causing the whole house to shake. "Wrong choice for a gift, huh girls?" Darryl joked. All he got were nasty glares from around the room.

As Paige walked out into the cool night, the tears that were now streaming down her face fogged her vision. "How could I have been so stupid? To think that they were actually beginning to except me for who I am, I was obviously was off base," Paige whispered the last part. She didn't know where she was going to go, but she realized that wherever it was, they could sense her, so she decided to attempt a spell that would block them from doing just that.

_I was hurt by the family I thought I knew,_

_So don't let them sense me, through and through,_

_24 hours of freeness I wish to seek,_

_Don't let them reach me before it hits it's peak._

**(A.N. I know that sucked...lol, don't hold it against me)**

Paige knew that she needed something to drink, badly. She found herself walking into a bar called "Ali's Pub," it didn't sound too promising, but she really could have cared less. The bar looked really old, it was filled with cigarette smoke, and the smell of vomit hung in the air, but to Paige it had alcohol, so she didn't give a damn on what it looked or smelt like. "Hey there darling, what can I get for you?" asked the filthy, but nice enough bartender. "Uh, whatever, just make it strong...please," answered Paige.

The bartender "Ralph" put some awful looking drink in front of her, but she downed it anyway. "What the Hell is this?" She asked making a face. "Special mix, can't share the ingredients, even with a pretty lady like yourself," laughed Ralph. Paige downed a couple more, but by the third one, she was beginning to feel the effects of it and she felt pretty good. "Well, whatever's in it, it's helping," laughed an obvious drunk Paige. "Another please, Ralph."

"Where the hell could she have gone? We can't sense her, she's not answering her phone, I'm having a hard time not thinking that the worst has happened," Piper was panicking now. "Piper, sweetie you have to calm down, thinking the worst isn't helping your sister, now lets focus, and think out a game plan," soothed Leo. By this time, Darryl and Sheila had left with their kids, and Chris and Wyatt. Piper and Leo didn't want to have to worry about them as well. "Prue? Are you okay?" questioned a worried Phoebe; Prue was looking very pale and shaky. "This is all my fault! I'm supposed to be the oldest sister, and I'm the one that is supposed to make sure stuff like this does not happen. I let you all down!" Prue cried, she was in hysterics by now, and it was not helping to find Paige. "No this is all my fault," Piper whispered, "I shouldn't have surprised her with all of you at once." "No, this is my fault, I should have told her what was happening so it would soften the blow," Phoebe complained.

A whistle filled the room. "Everybody just shut-up! Now all of this whining and complaining about whose fault it is, is definitely not helping Paige." Yelled Richard, "So, Prue, Piper, and Phoebe, keep scrying; Penny, Patty, Leo, Sam keep sensing, and I am going to get in my car, and drive around town and look for her, got it?" Everybody just stared, and then slowly nodded their heads. "Alright then, go!" finished Richard. As soon as he was about to leave, his cell phone started to ring. "Hello?" Richard started. The voice on the other line seemed to be crying. "Richard...hic...Can you come...hic...pick me up?" Paige sniffled. "You guys, it's Paige!" Richard shouted to everybody else in the attic, "Sure Paige, where are you sweetie?" he said into the phone. Paige told him where she was, and Richard hopped into his car and drove off, alone, much to the family's protests.

As Richard slowed down, he tried to squint through the darkness to see any sign of her. He saw her sitting on the curb a couple minutes later. She seemed to be pretty upset and shaking too. He got out of the car and sat next to her. "How're you holding up Paige?" Richard asked. She looked him in the eyes, fell into him, and started sobbing. "Shhh...It'll be o.k. Paige, do you want me to take you to my place? You can get some rest and we can talk in the morning." Soothed Richard. Paige just nodded her head, while Richard lead her to the car.

Richard made sure she was asleep before he phoned the Halliwell House. "Yes, she's fine, yes, mhm, okay, I'll phone you after I talk to Paige, okay, bye." Richard finished. "Well, I better get some sleep, it's going to be a hectic day tomorrow," he thought to himself. He went back into Paige's room, kissed her on the forehead, and fell asleep next to her.

**Ok, that's the end of the forth chapter. I hope Paige's reaction met your expectations, and let me know if that's what you wanted. Thank you again to all of you reviewers, it's much appreciated.**


	5. Author's Note

Hello Everybody! Before I write my next chapter, I wanted to get your opinions on something. I don't want to give too much away, so I'll just ask you this. Who would you rather see Paige have an angry conversation with?

Patty and/or Sam?

Phoebe and/or Piper?

Penny?

Prue?

Leo?

I would really appreciate the help. So, thanks.

**_Paige fan_- thanks for the great review...the next chapter will be much longer (I hope)**

**_P. Matthews_- thanks very much, and the next chapter should be up by Wednesday at the latest**

**_VenusAdonis_- thank you for the wonderful comment**

**_Succubus-69_-Thank you so much I really appreciate it**

**_PiperPhoebePaige_-Thanks a bunch! And don't worry Paige is not even close to forgiving any of them yet (except maybe Richard)**

**_Barbas_- Thank you for the consistent reviews, I love reading your reviews!**

**_Scrawn_- Yes, I was thinking about Paige not seeing them for a while, but I needed to have her talk to somebody. Thanks for the review**

**_Polo Mint Midget_- Thanks for reviewing!!! Ya Paige is in for it rough....**

**_Vanessa_- Hey! Great to see that we have a lot in common, that's cool! Thanks for the review**

**_Blood Soaked Hands_- Thanks for the tips, I appreciate it. I will try to add more detail and make them longer**

**_Agent Amber. SEU Angel_-Thanks for the awesome review!**

**_Ms. Hellfire_- Thank you for the complements! I'm glad you like it!**

**_CTHKSI_- Thanks!**


	6. Hurt

**Hello!!! Wow, everybody wants something different...lol...So, I'm going to try and incorporate most peoples wishes, but don't get mad if it wasn't how you pictured it...please:)...Okay, so thanks to all the people who put in their preferences, and ya, so on with the story! Oh and I tried to upload it yesterday, but I don't think it worked, so if it's up twice....sorry**

Paige groaned as she rolled over to look at the clock. The "blinding" red lights blinked 2:50 am, and Paige groaned again. She looked over on her other side, and let out a small gasp. Richard, her ex-boyfriend Richard, was lying next to her, and looking like he was in a very deep sleep. Paige gave a slight smile, but that quickly vanished as the events of the previous day came flooding into her mind.

"Oh God, Oh God, Oh God," Paige whispered. Her head was throbbing, and her face felt very puffy, she assumed it was from all the crying she had done. Paige tiptoed downstairs, and sat on his living room sofa, putting her head into her hands. "What am I going to do? I sure as hell can't go back home, and even though I said I'd talk to Richard in the morning, I can't, he'll make me go back and talk to them," Paige rambled to herself. Paige decided that the best thing to do would be to orb herself into her room at home (if she could call it that anymore), and pack up what she could while everybody was still asleep. She hadn't really thought about where she would go after that, but she knew it couldn't be far because she didn't have a lot of money to spare.

Her room was very dark when she entered it, so she turned on her bedside lamp, she regretted ever coming home as soon as she did that. "Paige, I'm so glad you decided to come and talk to us, even if it is in the middle of the night," Prue gave a slight laugh. "Oh, Shit! I should've known that somebody would be sleeping in my room with this many people here," Paige cursed herself. "So, you didn't do this on purpose?" Prue cautiously asked. "Hell no! I was just coming in here to grab some of my stuff, and then leave...forever," Paige said. "Paige, can I just talk to you? Just you and me?" Prue asked softly. "I don't think," Paige was cut off. "Paige, please, just let me talk to you, at least let me get to know you," Prue pleaded. "No! Do you realize what _your_ sister's did to me? They basically said that they had had enough of me and kicked me out!" Paige yelled. "Paige, they didn't," Prue started, but it was Paige's turn to cut her off. "NO! I will not have you defending their actions, what they did was hurtful, spiteful, and they did this all on _my birthday_," Paige spat.

"Your right Paige, we were wrong to do it without your knowledge, and we're sorry," Piper said as she stood in the doorway. "Oh joy! Now why don't we get the rest of the damn family in here to 'gently coax Paige into changing her mind, because Phoebe and Piper really didn't mean to hurt her'," sarcasm was evident in Paige's voice. "Paige, we said that we were sorry, now can we try to have a civil conversation?" Phoebe questioned. "SAVE IT! I HATE YOU GUYS FOR BEING MY SISTERS, I HATE YOU GUYS FOR MAKING ME LOVE YOU SO DAMN MUCH THAT IT HURTS, I HATE YOU FOR BRINGING ME INTO YOUR LIVES, AND I HATE YOU FOR RIPPING ME OUT OF THIS FAMILY AND REPLACING ME WITH SOMEBODY BETTER!" Paige screamed. The room was silent except for the heavy breathing of Paige. Nobody knew what to say, they all just stared at her like some poor kitten that was about to be killed. A thumping of footsteps coming from all different directions broke the silence. "What the hell is going on in here?" demanded Penny. Patty, Sam, and Leo finally came into view. More eyes settled on Paige, who now looked like a deer caught in the headlights of a car. Tears were threatening to fall on Paige's face, but to refused to be caught crying. "Paige, honey, what's the matter?" Patty softly asked. Paige finally gave in.

"It took Piper a few months to let me into her heart, and she still knows nothing about me, now it took Phoebe a little less, but she also doesn't know anything about me. Now my 30th birthday comes, and my sister's think that they know what I would really love to have, but it turns out that once again, they don't know who I am, or really even care, because what they want is to have their big sister home, and screw what Paige wants. But what _did_ I want you ask? All I wanted was to spend a day with Phoebe and Piper, and do stuff that sister's do, because I didn't get to experience that as a kid. Once again, I was let down, but...ha...it's not like it was the first time," Paige finished, and as she looked around the room there were tears in everyone's eyes. "We're so sorry Paige, we didn't know, and we want to know you, we really do," Phoebe cried. "Ya, but Paige, you have to talk to us, you have to help us out, we can't read minds," Piper said.

"Well Piper, not to be difficult here, but Phoebe may not be able to read minds, but she should have been able to sense Paige's wants and needs, right?" Leo innocently asked. "No, we took a potion to make sure Phoebe couldn't get reading's off us, remember Leo?" Piper retorted. "That's it! I'm out of here, you obviously don't care enough to see that you guys don't have to have empathy to know what I want or don't want, we're sisters, you should just know," Paige started, "You guys really hurt me, and I don't know if a 'sorry' is going to make it better." As Paige started to leave, but an arm grabbed her. "Don't do this Paige, you're going to regret it for the rest of your life, I know that I still regret giving you up, and giving your sister's up is going to be just as hard, trust me," Sam explained "Get your hands off of me! This is the _second_ time you've seen me, you have no right to tell me what's best for me!" Paige yelled.

As Paige was about to orb out, a force seemed to stop her. "What the hell, why can't I orb?" Paige asked, but before anybody could answer a brilliant light filled the room. As the light died down, an older looking man stood there, wearing golden robes that flowed down his overweight figure. "I am here to save the Power of Four! You girls as sisters, you need to learn to talk to each other, I am going to send Paige back to when she was two years old, and the rest of you are to learn about Paige as she changes ages every couple of hours," boomed the man. "Excuse me Power of Four?" stuttered Prue. "Oh, yes, Prue you are to become a part of your sister's lives again, and are to help them through the bad times that lie before them. You will be given back your powers, and will help them fulfill their destiny as witches, and as sisters." Replied the man. Everybody was shell-shocked, and nobody knew what to say for the second time that night. Before anyone could comprehend the hugeness of the situation, a little girl's cry filled the room. "Where my mama?" screamed little Paige. Leo broke the silence, "Well I guess sleeping is out of the question?" he asked innocently. All he received was a hit in the arm from Penny. "Well this is going to be interesting," was all Piper could say.

**Okay, I think I'm finished this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it, and I'm looking forward to some feedback. Review, Review, Review!!!**


	7. Throughout the Ages

**Hello again!!! Thanks to all of you who reviewed, you're awesome!!! The last chapter I know was kinda a turn around point (plot wise) in the story, so now it might me a little less 'dramatic' and a bit more fun. So, enjoy!**

Little Paige still hadn't stopped crying out for her mom, and it was starting to drive everybody nuts. They had figured out that the "man" was actually an elder, and he had left the manor as quickly as he had come. Leo was 'up there' checking to see how long the spell would last, and everybody else was trying to calm Little Paige down. "What if we made her take a potion that would make her think that we aren't going to hurt her, and we are some long lost family?" questioned Phoebe. "Phoebe, we are her family!" cried Piper.

"No Piper, I think I get what Phoebe means, Little Paige thinks we are strangers, but if we make a potion that would put it in her mind that we aren't going to hurt her, and that she is just visiting us, then maybe she will stop the crying," Prue said with so much conviction that it seemed that it was a no fault plan. That feeling didn't last long. "Um, not that that isn't a super plan, but what about the personal gain aspect to it?" Piper said a bit condescendingly. "I thought about that Pipe, but an elder did this to us in the first place, so we're just finding ways to make it a little less...painful," Prue retorted. Everybody seemed to be okay with that explanation, so the girls got right to working on the potion, while Patty, Penny and Sam tried to calm a hysterical Little Paige.

A couple hours later, the potion was ready, and it was just the challenge of getting Paige to drink it. "How the hell are we gonna get this into Rosmary's Baby over there?" hissed Piper. "Uh, well she's been crying non-stop for the past two hours, and she must be thirsty, so just put it in something to drink for her and we'll wait till she drinks it," Phoebe tried, "And if that doesn't work, you freeze her, and I'll shove it down her throat."

Little Paige, while reluctant at first, drank down the whole bottle within minutes when she finally gave in. It didn't take long for the potion to kick in, and they could all tell when it did, because she stopped screaming and smiled up at Patty. They all let out a huge sigh of relief, but that quickly turned into a gasp of surprise when two-year-old Paige turned into a five-year-old Paige.

"Who wants ta play dolly's?" asked Little Paige. Everybody just stared at her. "Uh, Piper you go," Phoebe said quickly. "Um, why don't you go Phoebe, you're probably better at it then I am," Piper said sweetly, not wanting to hurt Paige's feelings. "Yes, but Piper, you have kids," replied Phoebe equally a sweet. Paige looked a little confused and sad. "Is okay, I can play by myself," said a hurt Paige. "No, No, No, I'll play with you Paige, I just thought that Phoebe here might be better at it, that's all," Piper said quickly as she glared at Phoebe. "Alright, well why don't all three of you girls go play with Paige? That way you can LEARN something about her, that's why she's here right?" Patty intercepted with a bit of force in her voice. "Right", "Ya" were the reply's she received. So, while the girls were playing dolls, the other adults went to make breakfast.

"So, Paige, tell us about yourself," started Phoebe. "Why do ya want ta know?" replied a suspicious Paige. "Cause you look like an interesting person?" Phoebe said a bit nervously. "So Paige," Prue started to say while glaring at Pheobe, "What's you favorite colour, What do you like to do, favorite animal, favorite food, um...boyfriend?" Prue ended kind of weakly because Paige was staring at her looking like she was a freak. "Uh...green, singing, horsey, ice-cream," Paige listed really fast, and then she went bright red and said quietly, "No, but I like Glenn." All three girls looked at each other and then laughed. "Aw, that is so sweet, Paige has her first crush," Phoebe giggled. "Shut-up!" Paige replied rather angrily. Everybody stared at her with wide eyes. Prue was the first to speak. "What did you say? Where did you learn that?" "Glenn," Paige simply said. "You are not to use that language young lady, I don't want to here it again, okay?" Prue yelled.

Paige's bottom lip began to quiver, her eyes started to tear, and before they knew it Paige was full out sobbing. "Oh Paige, Prue didn't mean to yell at you, we just don't like to here that sort of talk in this house, so we would like it if you didn't use it okay?" Piper soothed in a motherly tone of voice. "O..kay...sorry," Paige sniffled. With that behind them they started playing dolls again, that is until they were called down for breakfast. Prue and Piper each took one of Paige's hands, and lead her down the stairs. They started swinging her between their arms, which made Paige scream with laughter.

Breakfast was filled with chatter, most of it Paige's. "And, and Mrs. Jefferies, wants ta put me in the talent show, and I gets ta sing!" Paige said excitedly. Leo had just orbed in and he told them that Paige would change back into her regular self when she had spent some time in her 18 year old self, and before Leo could say anything else their sweet little five-year-old Paige turned into a rather sour looking ten-year-old. "I hate eggs!" Paige said as she pushed her plate away, "I won't eat them." Nobody really knew what to say, so they just nodded and smiled.

Piper decided that not speaking wasn't getting them anywhere, so she decided to drill Paige with more questions. "So Paige, are you still singing in front of people?" "No, I don't sing with an audience," Paige quipped. "Oh, how come?" Prue asked. "I just don't, okay?" Paige snapped again. "Come on Paige, just tell us," Phoebe pressed. "I can't," Paige finally said, "I freeze up, so please, just drop it." Everybody fell silent again. Patty decided to get to a probable sore spot in Paige's life. "Paige, you're adopted, correct?" Patty asked nervously. "Mhm, but their great parents, so I don't really care about the other ones," Paige replied. Patty frowned a bit sadly, but she was glad that Paige didn't seem to hold any resentment towards her and Sam.

"Paige? Do you like soccer?" Sam asked randomly. "Uh, yeah, why?" Paige questioned. "Did you maybe want to play a game? We could get everybody out in the backyard," Sam said with a bit of excitement. "Yeah, I guess that would be okay," Paige smiled. Everybody piled out of the back door, and onto the green grass. Paige and Leo were forced to be the captains, even though they tried to protest. Leo picked Piper, of course, then Prue, and then Penny, even though Penny tried to get out of it. Paige's team consisted of Phoebe, Sam, and Patty. The game was only in five-minutes before Paige scored he first goal, Sam gave her a huge hug and smiled proudly. Paige was a little weirded out by that, but she smiled politely.

As Prue and Piper were headed up the field, Paige stepped in front of them and stole the ball, but unfortunately for Paige, Prue grabbed her by the waist and pulled her down, while Piper carried the ball up the field. "Hey! That's cheating," Paige yelled, but she couldn't keep a straight face, and she burst out laughing. "Yeah well, we all know you're good, and this was the only way to stop you," Prue laughed. They played for a little while longer, all of them trying to tackle Paige before she could get the ball. As Phoebe had Paige pinned on the ground tickling her, she suddenly changed into a much older looking Paige.

"Get off of me!" yelled Paige. Phoebe quickly jumped off, and looked at the others. Paige was dressed in really dark clothing, baggy pants, a tight black top with a skull on the front, and her make-up was also all black. Paige glared at everybody and yelled "Grow up!" as she walked into the house. "Okay, well cute little Paige is gone, time to let her tell us how much she hates us and the world," joked Piper. "Mom, Sam, I nominate you two to go talk to her," Prue said.

"There is no reason to be afraid of her, she's a teenager, there all rebellious at her age," Penny intercepted. "Speaking of her age, how old do you think she is?" Sam questioned. "I'd say around 15," Leo guessed. "I'm 16!" yelled Paige from inside the house, "And I can hear you!" They all braced themselves, and walked inside to face the wrath of teenage Paige. "So, Paige, how do you feel about your birthparents now?" Patty threw into the air. "I hate them! How could they give me up? They were probably just wimps, who figured that I was better off without them, ugh...what losers!" Paige half-yelled. Patty and Sam winced. "Maybe they were trying to protect you, they probably just wanted their little girl to have a better life than what they could provide," Sam attempted. "Who do you think you are defending people who you or I have even met?" retorted an angry Paige.

"Paige calm down, they were just asking a simple question, and providing something that sounded like it could be a possibility," Prue tried to reason. Paige looked at them, and stormed up the stairs mumbling something unrecognizable. "Well that did not go well," Penny said as soon as Paige was out on earshot. "So anyways, lets review what we know about Paige so far," Piper started. "Alright, well lets write it down on a piece of paper to make things easier," suggested Phoebe. The list was finished within a matter of minutes, and that was when they realized that before this spell, they knew absolutely nothing about Paige. The list looked something like this:

_Paige 2- very cute, loud when crying, separation anxiety from her mom._

_Paige 5- loves dolls, not shy, excited to perform, loves the colour green, horses, ice-cream and to sing, has a crush on Glenn, has a temper, and a bit of a potty mouth._

_Paige 10- angrier, hates eggs, a bit reluctant to let people in, freezes in front of crowds, won't sing in front of people, likes soccer, and is good at it, has a beautiful laugh, not angry with Patty or Sam._

_Paige 16- a lot angrier, now hates Patty and Sam for leaving her, rebelling teen basically...._

_Paige -_

"Okay, well let's try and coax her out of her room," Penny suggested. "Paige, get your teenage butt down here!" Piper yelled up the stairs. "So much for coaxing," mumbled Phoebe. Blaring music was Piper's reply. "Oh, don't make me come up there missy!" Piper yelled back. "Add likes to piss people off to the list," Piper told Leo. "Honey...," Leo started. "Do not fight with me Leo, that's what Paige's for," Piper snapped. It took more than an hour before an 18-year-old Paige came storming down the stairs.

"Oh thank god, last transformation!" Whispered an annoyed Piper. "Paige sweetie, can you sit on the couch for a second? We just want to talk to you," Patty coaxed. "Fine, whatever," was Paige's reply. "Paige, can you tell us exactly how you feel right now?" Sam asked. "What are you, a shrink?" Paige replied. "No, we just want to learn as much as we can about you, please?" Sam pleaded. Paige gave in, "What do you want to know?"

"Anything, and Everything," Prue told her after a minute. "Okay... I'm 18, my parents are dead," Paige started, but was cut off by Phoebe, "What about your parents?" Paige looked at her questioningly "Um, they were great, I was kinda mean to them though, and I really regret it now, but hey, what can you do?" Paige said with litle emotion. "What about your birth-parents?" Piper asked.

"What about them? I didn't know them, and I don't want to either. They abandoned me, they don't deserve to know what I've become," Paige snapped. "You don't think that they'd want to see you?" Patty asked tensely. "I don't give a damn whether they want to or not, they don't get to, and that's that," Paige replied harshly. "Do you have any regrets in your childhood?" Phoebe asked softly. "No, not really, I just wish that my parents were alive instead of me, I mean it's my fault they're dead, I should at least be gone with them," Paige said with incredible emotion that it hurt everybody else in the room.

"Don't say that Paige, you are on this earth for a reason, maybe you can make a difference in somebody's life," Leo told her. "All I cause is pain, so no, I think I'll stick with saving me right now thank you," Paige said. They lightened the subject a bit, and learned that Paige was into the night scene at this age, and wasn't really planning her life anymore then an hour ahead of her. She seemed to be into drinking and making out with random guys too. Before much more could be said Paige started to fade away, but before she was gone completely, she whispered "Thank-you for talking with me," Maybe Paige wasn't a total lost cause, she just needed to talk to people and get all of her feeling's off her chest.

Regular Paige reappeared soon after the other Paige left. Everybody stared at her for a bit, before the three girls ran over to her and enveloped her in gigantic bear hugs. "We love you so much Paige, and please just talk to us, we're really sorry for not discussing things with you, and we love you please forgive us!" Piper rambled on. "Paige, I want to get to know you, and I think Sam wants to also, give us a chance, I'm not here to take your place, hell you're a better witch than me anyways, please forgive them and come back into our lives, please!" Prue pleaded. Paige took a deep breath, "Guys..."

**Okay, wow that was a long chapter, next chapter, you will find out the outcome, seeing as it will be the end of this story. I can't wait to get your feed back, and I hope you all enjoyed it.**


	8. All's Well, That End's Well

**Hi! Thanks to all of you who reviewed my story, it is much appreciated. This is the last chapter, sadly, but I might start a new story after this one. Anyways, happy reading!**

"Guys...while you were having the younger versions of me visit you, I got to sit 'up there' and watch you guys," Paige started, "I was surprised at how well you handled me, and I think you guys deserve an apology." "Paige, that's not necessary, we were the ones that were wrong," Phoebe was cut off. "I think in this case, we were all wrong, but in different ways. I was too quick to assume that you guys were all out to get me, when I should have given you a chance to explain. But you guys were also wrong in assuming that I would just be okay with you bringing Prue back. I have nothing against Prue, but I think we need to discuss these kind of big decisions together, as a family." Paige told them.

Everybody stared at her in awe; she had grown so much in just a day. "Wow Paige, that was really adult of you, and we want to thank you for being so understanding and forgiving," Piper said with a hint of amazement. "So, now that that is behind us, Paige did you want to meet with Prue and Sam alone for a bit?" asked Penny. "Ya, I think I'd like that," Paige replied with a smile. Everybody else ushered into the kitchen to discuss a possible surprise for Paige, while she talked with her dad and Prue in the living room.

"I really want to hear Paige sing, I think that would be the ultimate gift for us, and maybe for her we could bring back her adoptive parents and Glen to hear her sing?" Phoebe said. "I think that would be awesome, but Paige just said that she wanted to discuss big decisions with everybody before they happened," Leo reminded them. "Yes, but Leo I think she would be thrilled to have those three here, I mean those people were a huge part of her childhood," Piper replied. "Well I think that this is a great idea, we could take Paige to P3 and surprise her with everybody there, and then we could tell her that we would all love to hear her sing. The only problem would be convincing her to get onto the stage, her teenage selves were pretty adamant about not singing," Penny told everybody.

"This is true, but I think if we brought Richard along, he could have ways to convince her," Phoebe winked. "Ew, okay Phoebe? I don't want to hear about what my baby daughter does with her boyfriends," Patty replied disgusted. Everybody laughed, and Leo orbed them up to the attic to summon her adoptive parents, while he went to find Glenn. Phoebe phoned Richard to see if he could make it to P3 that night, he, of course said that he wouldn't miss it. Phoebe told him that Leo would orb him there because they wanted him to be a surprise too.

"So Prue, how long did it take you to learn to control your powers?" Paige asked curiously. "About as long as it took you, maybe longer," laughed Prue. (AN. I don't remember how long it actually took her, so just go with what I put...lol). "Paige, you're mother and I really didn't want to give you up, and we were trying to do what was best for you at the time. If I could go back, we would have kept you," Sam said sadly. "I know, but I had amazing parents growing up, and I loved them so much, so in some ways you did me a favor," Paige told him. "How so?" Sam questioned. "Well for one, I got the chance to live with both of my parents when I was younger; I got to experience being an only child, and the perks of that; and now I get to live we three amazing sister's who I know will go to great lengths to cover my back when I need them. So you see? I have a pretty damn good life, and this was all because you wanted what was best for me," Paige smiled.

They all talked for a little while longer to get to know each other, but after a little while, they started to wonder where everybody else was. Just as they were about to go look for them, they all appeared in orbs in front of them. They were all pretty dressed up too; Piper in a black knee length skirt with a white peasant top, Phoebe in a black mini skirt with a red top, and red stiletto heels, Patty in a floor length dress, as well as Penny, and Leo in a pair of beige slacks with a solid dark blue shirt. "Wow, why are you all dressed up?" asked Prue in confusion. "Because, we are all going to P3 to celebrate!" Phoebe replied excitedly. "Celebrate what exactly?" Paige narrowed her eyes at Phoebe knowing she was a horrible liar. "Um, well...Piper?" Phoebe stumbled nervously. "You'll have to wait and see," Piper said mysteriously. It took another half hour before Paige and Prue were ready to go. Paige was wearing a red, slinky dress, and Prue was wearing a purple tank top of Piper's, and her old leather mini skirt that they had kept.

As they arrived at P3, Phoebe, and Piper started looking around nervously. Leo had found Glenn, and orbed him into the back room, and he did with Paige's adoptive parents and Richard. They had cast a spell to make it seem as though all the 'dead' people were still alive. They got a booth at the front of the club looking directly at the stage. "Excuse me for a second, I have to go to the back," Piper stated as they sat down. As Piper made her way to the back, Prue seemed very excited to be there. "I haven't been here in so long, the place looks great!" Prue exclaimed. "Hun, you've been dead," Patty laughed. Prue just smiled.

Piper squeezed passed the people that were blocking the door entrance. Glenn, Richard and the two adults were deep into conversation, not noticing Piper until she whistled. Piper gave a slight smile, and waved them towards the door. It took another few minutes before the made their way to the booth. It was laid out like it was planned. Paige was at the back of the booth, which made an easy surprise because Glenn, Richard and her mom and dad could sneak in behind her without being noticed.

The conversation had suddenly halted, and everybody was starting at Paige with anticipation. Paige smiled confused, and said "What?" "Sweetie, look behind you," Patty told her. Paige slowly turned around and let out a small scream. "Oh my God! What are you all doing here? Piper freeze the club!" Paige told her. Piper did what she was told, and froze everybody except the people that were at the table. Paige orbed out and in beside Richard. She gave a small smile, and passionately kissed him, until Glen cleared his throat beside her. Paige gave an embarrassed laugh, and enveloped Glenn and her parents in a huge hug. She didn't let go of them for a long time, and only separated to say a gracious thank you to her family and introduce everybody. "I really appreciate this, I never thought I would get to see my parents..." Paige started, but then looked toward Sam and Patty who were smiling politely, "My second set of parents again." Everybody smiled. "Paige, we have another surprise for you," Piper told her. "As you know, we spent a lot of time with your childhood selves, and all of them expressed an interest, and talent in singing. Now most of them refused to sing in front of people, but would you mind doing it for us?" Piper pleaded.

Paige shook her head and smiled. "I knew you guys wanted something from me, and nope, no way, I don't like crowds," Paige said stubbornly. "Please Paige, everybody wants you to share your talent, just do it this one time, please?" Phoebe pleaded while everybody gave her puppy dog eyes. "Yeah, come on Noogie, don't be a chicken!" Glenn teased. "I'd have to agree with Glenn here Paige, even though I don't know about the cute nickname, which by the way you'll have to explain later, I don't want you to chicken out," Richard added.

"Fine I give up, I'll sing one song, okay?" Paige stated. Piper led her up towards the stage and made the announcement. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I'd like to introduce my baby sister Paige, in her singing debut," Piper told everybody as they all clapped. Paige stood to the side and glared at her family, but in a teasing way. Piper went up to Paige and asked her what song she wanted to sing. "It's a surprise, now go sit down, or I'll leave," Paige said mysteriously. Paige stood up in front of the microphone, and stared out into the audience. The background music started to play, and she took a nervous breath.

_Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down  
I just stared out my window  
Dreaming of a could-be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray (I would pray)_

Her voice flowed into the audience, and her family was floored at how beautiful her voice was (well everybody except Glenn and her adoptive parents who had heard her a bit when she was little).

_Trying not to reach out  
But when I'd try to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me  
Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I pray (I would pray)  
I could breakaway_

_[Chorus:]  
I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky  
I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I loved  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway_

_Wanna feel the warm breeze  
Sleep under a palm tree  
Feel the rush of the ocean  
Get onboard a fast train  
Travel on a jet plane, far away (I will)  
And breakaway_

[Chorus:]  
_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky  
I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I loved  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway_

_Buildings with a hundred floors  
Swinging around wild indoors  
Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but  
Gotta keep moving on, moving on  
Fly away, breakaway_

_I'll spread my wings  
And I'll learn how to fly  
Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye  
I gotta take a risk  
Take chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget the place I come from  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway_

Before Paige could even finish her last word, People from all over the club were standing up and screaming her name. There were tears in all her family's eyes, and Patty, and her adoptive parents were full out sobbing. They had all longed to hear Paige sing, and for her adoptive parents, they didn't think that they would get to hear her beautiful voice ever again. As Paige quickly maneuvered off the stage, she kept wondering what her family would say to her. She figured she needed a drink before she faced them, but then realized she didn't want to go back to that horrible place that she had been so many times before. Before Paige even got the chance to make it back to the table, she was suddenly covered in hugs and kisses. "Paige, you have an amazing gift, and I am so proud of you right now," Patty told her. "Yeah, Paige that was absolutely outstanding, you should sing more often," Prue congratulated.

"Thanks guys, this performance made me remember how much I enjoy singing, maybe I will start singing more," Paige thought out loud. "Ya, and Paige, if you do want to start performing in front of an audience, you're more than welcome to use the club, heck even if it's just a practice, I'd love to hear you sing again," Piper proposed. "Thanks, I appreciate it. I'll think it over," Paige replied gratefully, "Hey Richard how'd you like it?" "My girlfriend is a star" was Richard's answer. Everybody laughed. "Hey Paige, why don't we kick everybody out of the house and have a girly night?" Phoebe suggested. "I love it!" Paige said excitedly. "We, all the dead people that is, have to go as soon as we get home," Penny told them sadly. Everybody was pretty upset, but they knew that it would have happened eventually.

As they all prepared to go, Paige gave a look around the crowded attic. Her biological parents were standing beside her adoptive parents, her boyfriend was laughing with her best friend, and her three sisters were saying goodbye to Grams. It had been a while since she felt that she truly belonged somewhere, and it was time for her to stop resisting what was meant to be. A voice interrupted her thoughts. "Paige, honey we're going now, and I know that it is really hard to say goodbye, but we've been told that you can summon us whenever you want," Patty told her, "within reason that is."

"That goes for your adoptive parents, and me too," Penny added. "Thank you all for being here tonight. I love you all so much, and I'm so glad that this all worked out, because I honestly don't know what I would've done without any of you," Paige choked out between her tears. "We love you too Paige, and like we have said before, you are apart of this family whether you like it or not. You have a destiny to fulfill, but don't forget to also have some fun. You only get one chance to live, relatively speaking, live it well," Penny told her. "Oh I'll definitely be having some fun," Paige winked at Richard. Phoebe let out an "ew." As they all faded away, they heard a faint, "Blessed Be."

A few hours later, all the men were ushered out of the house, and Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige were all sprawled out on the couch, laughing and eating popcorn. "I love being back here with you guys," Prue told them. "We love having you back," Piper replied. "Paige? We haven't heard much from you, got anything to say," Phoebe questioned. They all looked towards Piper's lap where Paige's head was; they all smiled. She was sound asleep, and looking peaceful. Paige was stretched out across the three of them, with a blanket on top of her. Piper gave her a kiss of the forehead and wiped the hair out of her face. "We love you Paige," whispered Phoebe, as she to began to get droopy eyed. It didn't take long before they were asleep, content with being near each other.

Leo came home a couple hours later with a sleeping Chris and Wyatt in his arms. He took one look into the living room, and smiled at the scene before him. He shook his head slightly, and quietly whispered "Goodnight." Everything was going to be okay now; the family was finally how it should be. It took them a little longer then it should have, but that's okay Halliwell Sister's stand beside each other no matter what.

**Well that's all folks! I hope ya'll enjoyed my last chapter, and I look forward to hearing your thoughts. I'm going to start writing another story pretty soon, so look for that to be posted. That song was "Breakaway" by Kelly Clarkson.**


End file.
